Under My Skin
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link celebrate their anniversary.Very Fluffy Tracy/Link one shot just in time for Valentine's Day.


**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray (what a shame) nor the Song "I've Got You Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra. But I did make up the restaurant Luigi's-it's based on a moderately priced italian restaurant by my house. To Tracy it seems expensive because she is used to inexpensive diners. Tracy and Link may be a little OOC and I apologize in advance but this is my first Hairspray One-shot..now onto the story please R/R..._

* * *

The doorbell rang. Tracy looked at the clock seeing that it read 6pm. Thinking it was Link she went to the door and opened it. Instead of Link, standing there was a delivery man holding a teddy bear with a card between its paws. 

"Is there a Miss Tracy Turnblad here?" he asked.

"I'm Tracy" she answered.

"This is for you then" he replied handing her the bear.

"Thank you" Tracy said as she took the bear. She closed the door behind her and put the bear on the couch. Sitting down Tracy picked up the card and opened it. As she began reading it a smile crept onto her lips.

_Trace,_

_They say it's a mans world _

_Well that cannot be denied _

_But what goods a mans world without a woman by his side_

_And lil darlin every time I'm by your side I melt in those chocolate orbs of yours. _

_Each passing second that you aren't here I want to see those eyes more._

_So little girl will you put me out of my misery and come rescue this blue eyed knight_

_From his plight?_

_I love you. _

_Your Blue Eyed Knight_

With the smile still plastered on her face Tracy put down the card and grabbed her jacket. It was a cool night despite it being summer.

"Goodbye Ma, Dad" she said placing a kiss on her father's cheek. She quickly glided down the steps and opened the door to the building.

She noticed Link leaning on his car holding a bunch of roses. When he saw her he beamed.

"Hi Trace" he said giving her his trademark wink.

"Hi yourself. I am looking for a blue eyed knight by chance have you seen him?" Tracy asked teasing.

"Does he have piercing blue eyes and black hair with a signature curl?" Link asked.

Tracy nodded.

"Well then I think that your knight may be closer than you think."

Tracy grinned as she walked up to him. When they were inches apart she spoke.

"Do you think he's as close as we are at the moment?"

"Closer" Link whispered in her ear.

Tracy giggled as Link pulled away from her ear and captured her lips. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she allowed access thus deepening the intensity of the kiss. Neither of them pulled apart until they needed air.

"Wow! You are amazing Trace."

"You're not too bad yourself Link."

"Not too bad? I think I can do better." He said capturing her lips with even more intensity.

"Ok you're incredible." Tracy admitted once the kiss ended.

"Good to hear." Link said grinning at her. He then noticed that the flowers were on top of his car. He didn't remember placing them there but he picked them up.

"These are for you." He said handing them to her.

"They are beautiful, thank you Link." Tracy said taking them and smelling their scent.

"Only the best for my girl" he replied staring into her eyes. Her eyes showed the deepest parts of her soul. Her warmth, kindness and generosity shined through each time he looked into her chocolate orbs. She stared back into his blue eyes which shined with love and adoration for her.

"Am I satisfactorily saving you from your plight? Tracy asked never breaking her gaze.

"Doll, you are a life saver" he replied capturing her lips again. After a few more minutes the need for oxygen and a question forming in her mind made Tracy back up slightly but she kept her forehead touching Links.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" she inquired.

"It's a surprise." He simply stated kissing her cheek. He then opened the car door for her.

Tracy stepped inside the car and Link closed her door. She placed the flowers in her lap. He then walked around to the other side and got in. He started up the car and drove them to Luigi's, a nice Italian restaurant that resided next to a large lake a few miles outside of Baltimore.

"Link this place is expensive, are you sure that you can afford it?" Tracy questioned.

"Don't worry lil' darlin it's all taken care of" He responded.

They walked inside and took off their coats. Tracy was wearing an elegant red dress with spaghetti straps that landed at her knees. The bodice dipped a bit lower than the blouses that she usually wore but it was still modest. Link was wearing a nice blue suit that offset his eyes wonderfully.

When Link saw what Tracy was wearing his mouth dropped.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" He managed to say.

"Why thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She replied blushing almost to the exact color of her dress.

Link closed the distance between him and Tracy quickly. He took her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her plump lips. If they were alone he would have deepened the kiss but it didn't feel right to do so with an audience.

Once they parted and checked their coats they walked hand in hand over to the host.

"I have a reservation for two under Larkin" Link told the guy.

The host looked in his book then said "Mr. Larkin, yes right this way please." He led Link and Tracy to a table that overlooked the lake.

"What a view!" Tracy gasped eyes wide open. Link pulled out her chair as she sat down still staring out the window. He then sat in the chair opposite hers. The table had white tablecloths and linen napkins lay delicately on the plate. The host propped the menus on the table in front of them and left.

"It's nothing compared to the view in front of me" Link stated staring at her.

Tracy giggled. "That's got to be one of the corniest lines I ever heard."

"Doll, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known"

Tracy blushed at that statement. Her cheeks felt as if they were burning He could still make her blush even if it was their 1 month anniversary.

They became silent while they looked over the menu. Tracy ordered the Chicken Cordon Bleu and Link ordered Lasagna. While they waited for their food they talked about the next day's show and how there was going to be a hop the next week where everyone was integrated, very unlike the first hop Tracy attended where there was a line separating dancers from each council.

After their dinners had arrived and they had finished the waiter came by to ask if they wanted desert.

"No thanks, we will have something later." Link told the waiter ignoring Tracy's quizzical look.

The waiter nodded.

Link paid and he and Tracy walked arm in arm to the coat check. When the coat check girl gave Link their jackets Link held hers up and Tracy slipped her arms into the sleeves. He then put his jacket on.

They walked out to his car holding hands and as Link opened the door for Tracy he kissed her on the forehead. He then walked over to the drivers' side and got in.

"So what was that about having dessert later?" she questioned.

"You'll see."

Link drove to the WYZT Studio and parked in his usual spot.

Tracy looked at him as to say _what are we doing here_? He opened her door and helped her out of the car. Taking her hand he guided her to back door which was unlocked. They walked into the studio where "The Corny Collins Show" was filmed. They took off their jackets and placed them on the dressing table.

Knowing what Tracy was about to ask Link spoke. "I brought you here because this is where we shared our first kiss and as it is our 1 month anniversary I wanted to bring you to a place that has special meaning to us both. I love you Trace. I asked Corny if I could have the back door left open and he agreed."

Tracy hugged Link. "I love you too"

After a few minutes Link couldn't help himself and placed his lips on hers. She quickly responded. They shared several sweet kisses before Link pulled away. Tracy looked up into his eyes. He gave her a wink before walking over to the turn table and placing a record on it. He had picked the record up from Miss Maybelle's store the previous day and left it by the record player after rehearsal that morning. The music accompanied by Frank Sinatra's voice started to fill the room as Link walked back to Tracy.

"May I have this dance" he asked holding out his hand.

"You may." She said taking his outstretched hand.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as his circled her waist pulling her close as they started to sway to the beat of the song. Her head lay upon his chest as he nuzzled her neck.

_Ive got you under my skin  
Ive got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that youre really a part of me  
Ive got you under my skins _

Link gently sang the lyrics in Tracy's ear as they continued to dance. He could feel her smile against his chest. 

Ive tried so not to give in  
Ive said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know than well  
That Ive got you under my skin

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear  


They continued dancing in perfect time with the music. Tracy looked up at Link and smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her a little closer._  
_

_Dont you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
cause Ive got you under my skin_

As the song ended Link placed his hand gently on her back maneuvering her into a dip. Tracy giggled as he placed a soft kiss on her nose before standing her back up.

"That Frank Sinatra sure knows how to sing" she said.

"Yes he does" Link replied staring into her eyes.

"But he's nothing compared to you" she continued returning the loving gaze he bestowed upon her.

"Aw thanks Trace" he said grinning at her. She grinned back at him.

"Now that we had dinner and dancing I believe its time to move onto dessert. Wait here for a moment" he stated. Tracy nodded. Link walked to Corny's office where he stashed a couple large chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting behind some records. He had asked Corny earlier during rehearsal if he may do so and Corny nodded.

While he was in the office Tracy sat down at the dressing table awaiting his return. He crossed the room to where she was sitting and handed her a cupcake. Sitting besides her he raised his cupcake up to hers.

"Happy Anniversary lil darlin"

"Happy Anniversary Link. This looks delicious" she beamed.

They ate their cupcakes with Tracy trying not to get too many crumbs on her dress. She succeeded but ended up with frosting on the side of her mouth. She started to move her thumb to wipe it away when Link took hold of her hand and kissed the side of her mouth, removing the frosting as he did so. She shivered slightly under his touch as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Thank you" she managed to whisper.

He grinned at the effect he still had on her even after a month of dating. He never felt anything this strong for any other girl, not even with Amber. He loved Tracy with all of his heart. Tracy was totally smitten with Link. She loved him with all of her heart as well. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you sighing?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy and tonight was wonderful" she replied.

Tracy wanted to sit there all night but she knew that they had better be getting home before her curfew, which was at 11pm. Link sensing her thoughts looked at his watch.

"Doll, its 10:30 maybe we should get going, don't want to get you home past curfew"

Tracy nodded. They got up and retrieved their jackets. Link helped Tracy into hers and then put his on. They walked to his car hands intertwined. Link opened the door for Tracy and helped her in. He then strolled over to his side and got in.

"Thank you for tonight and for the teddy bear earlier"

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad that you had a good time. The teddy bear reminded me of you in a way" he responded.

"Oh?"

"Well he's soft and cuddly and has big brown eyes just like you" Link grinned. Tracy hugged him.

He drove up to the Hardy-Har-Hut and shut off the engine. Link got out and walked over to the other side of the car opening the door for Tracy. As she got out she grabbed the roses that had been set on the dashboard. Before she could take a step towards the door Link stopped her.

"I know that I probably don't need to do anything else to add to our amazing evening but I have something that I have wanted to give to you since our first date." Tracy noticed that Link was holding a small black box in his right hand. He handed the box to her.

Tracy's eyes began to well up as she opened the box to reveal Link's class ring.

"Will you be my girl forever?" he asked her.

"Yes of course" Tracy squealed with delight as she kissed him.

Link helped her slip the ring on her finger then walked Tracy to her door.

"Goodnight, I love you" he said to her.

"Goodnight I love you too, thank you for everything tonight" she responded.

"No Trace, thank you for being the best girlfriend a guy ever had"

Tracy kissed his cheek "Well I'm only the best girlfriend because you are the most amazing boyfriend" she replied grinning. She then opened her door and walked in.

Link waited until the door closed before returning to his car. He drove home with a huge smile on his face. That night he fell asleep dreaming of Tracy.

Tracy was lying in bed thinking of their anniversary night and looking at her ring. As her thumb grazed across the inside she noticed that there was a marking of some kind. She turned on the light and looked at the inside of the ring. Tracy broke into a huge smile as she saw that engraved on the ring was _L.L & T.T forever. _She put the ring back on her finger. Laying down she fell into a pleasant sleep with dreams of Link.


End file.
